


Sacrifice

by lizzybuggie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Betty has cancer, Breast cancer, Cancer, F/M, Heavy Angst, Married Betty and Jughead, Mentions of Cancer, Pregnant Betty Cooper, it is sad, this is not a fluffy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybuggie/pseuds/lizzybuggie
Summary: Betty and Jughead should be the happiest they’ve ever been in their life right? A almost perfect marriage, pregnant with their first baby after years of trying. Wrong. A small lump is all it takes to bring their world crashing down, and forces Betty to make the decision to put her babies life ahead of her own.





	Sacrifice

“Jug!! Jughead!!” Betty yelled. 

Jughead raised his head when he heard her screaming. Jughead stepped up, looking around the room, not sure where she was, or why she was yelling. “Betty!” He yelled back. 

“Jug!” Betty yelled again.

“Where are you?” Jughead replied. 

“Bathroom.” Betty yelled back.

Jughead ran down the hall, Jughead breathing in heavily not seeing the corner of the mat, tripping up on the wooden floor boards right in front of Betty who was sat on the bathroom floor. 

“Jug, are you okay?” She asked as she stood and walked towards him. 

Jughead jumped right up, looking towards her. “Are you okay?” He asked.

Betty nodded her head and bit her lip as she raised her hand. Showing Jughead the positive pregnancy test in her hand. 

“Is it?” Jughead asked.

“It is.” Betty replied still smiling. “It’s positive Jug. We’re having a baby.” Betty almost screamed with excitement before she wrapped her arms around Jughead’s neck. Pulling him close to her. 

“Wait, wait.” Jughead pulled back from her. “Are you sure? Is this test one hundred percent?” He asked.

“I don’t think any at home pregnancy test can be one hundred percent Jug.” Betty replied.

“I don’t want to get our hopes up, not again. I can’t face another loss Betty.” Jughead replied, tears stinging his eyes. 

“I know Jug, neither can I. But it’s positive. You’re going to be a father Jughead.” 

“We need to see a doctor. I can’t let myself be happy until we know for sure.” Jughead replied. He was refusing to let his hopes get dashed. They had been through so much. 

Betty’s smile fell. He was right. After years of trying, and multiple miscarriages Betty should know better than to be excited. It was almost that the universe didn’t want them to be pregnant, or be parents. 

“I’m sorry Betty, I don’t mean to be a horrible husband, I just don’t want to see you get your hopes up, only to have them dashed, again.” Jughead said as he saw worry in Betty’s eyes.

“No Jug, you’re right. Let’s go to the doctor first. It might be a false positive.” Betty replied throwing the positive test into the bin. 

 

 

 

Jughead couldn’t help his knee that was bouncing up and down. Betty gripped his hand with hers. Squeezing it tighter, trying her hardest to get him to relax. But it was no luck. They were both a bundle of nerves as they sat and waited. 

“Mr and Mrs Jones.” Doctor Patel said. Betty and Jughead’s head’s perked up, giving each other one last glance before they walked towards the door. 

“So.” Doctor Patel said opening Betty’s chart, Jughead still nervous. His hand squeezing Betty’s tighter as they sat on the office. “It’s positive. You’re pregnant. Congratulations Betty.”

Betty turned her face to Jughead’s a smile radiating from her lips. 

“Are you … you’re sure?” Jughead asked as he tried his best to hold back tears. 

“Yes, the blood test doesn’t lie Mr Jones. Congratulations.” Dr Patel said again as Jughead hung his head, tears running down his face at the news. 

“Jug.” Betty said as she moved her hands to his face. Lifting his face to look at her. 

“You’re pregnant Betts.” Jughead cried as Betty nodded her head.

“We’re pregnant Juggie.” Betty smiled before she pressed her lips to his. Tears still falling from Jughead’s eyes as he kissed her back.

“I know you’ve been here before. We are going to try our best to make sure this one sticks.” Dr Patel said with a smile. 

“Thank you.” Betty said with a smile towards the doctor before she looked back towards Jughead. Betty knew how much he wanted this. For over five years they had been doing this. Test, and procedures. Positive and negative test. Miscarriage after miscarriage, they were both starting to think they would never be parents. But this here, right now was the happiest they’d been in a while. 

 

 

 

3 months later

“Betty, I’m home.” Jughead said with a laugh as he opened the door. Betty walking towards him with a big smile on her face as she held out her arms for him. Jughead pulling her up to him. Her arms wrapping around his neck as he pulled her up, Betty’s legs wrapping around his waist almost automatically. 

“Welcome home baby.” Betty said with a smile before she placed a kiss to his lips, Jughead kissed her back placing her back on the floor. “I have a surprise for you.” She said.

“A surprise?” He asked.

Betty took a step back before she pulled up her sweater, turning sideways. Her hand running over her stomach, her belly poking out, just a little. “You’re showing?” He asked.

Betty nodded her head, and bit her lip. “I am.” Betty replied. 

Jughead moved his hands to her stomach. Running his fingers lightly over her new bump. “I can’t believe it. It’s really happening Betts. It’s really happening.” Jughead said as tears rested in his eyes. A big smile covering his face. 

“It’s really happening Jug. Can we stop holding out breath?” Betty asked.

“Maybe we can Betty.” Jughead replied before he bent down to his knees, pressing a kiss to her stomach, Betty giggling.

 

 

 

It was only a few days later when Jughead was working in his office when Betty ran in. Wearing only a bra and a pair of jeans, panic on her face. “Jug.” Betty yelled.

“Betty. Are you okay?” He asked.

“Jug, I …. I…. There’s a …… a.” Betty said, her breath uneasy. 

“Betty, what’s wrong?” He asked as he ran towards her. 

“A lump Jug. There’s a lump.” Betty said, a panicked look on her face as tears fell down her face.

“Betty, relax okay. You’re pregnant. It could be something to do with that, lets not panic okay.” Jughead replied trying his best to calm her down as he panicked.

“Jug, what if …. What if it’s not. What if I … what if it’s ….. cancer?” Betty asked as she ran her hand to her breast. Touching the lump again. 

“Betty, look at me. Let’s not freak out okay.” Jughead replied as he held her face in his hands. “It will be okay.” Jughead repeated as he wrapped his arms around her. Betty resting her head onto his chest.

 

 

 

“I’m so sorry Mrs Jones.” Dr Patel said with a frown. A cry falling from Betty’s lips as her head fell into her hands. Jughead began to shake. 

“I’m so sorry Betty. We double checked, and I’m so sorry. It’s breast cancer.” Dr Patel said a softness to her voice.

Jughead pulled Betty into his arms, tears running down both their faces as they cried. “What happens now.” Jughead asked as he brushed away the tears. 

“Now you have a decision to make.” Dr Patel replied.

“A decision. There is no decision. We fight it. Betty will fight it.” Jughead replied as he stoked Betty’s hair as she cried in his arms. 

“Mr Jones, Betty can’t undergo treatment while being pregnant.” Dr Patel replied. “I’m sorry Betty, but we have to terminate.”

“No.” Betty cried. 

“I’m sorry, but we have to.” Dr Patel said. 

“I can’t lose my baby. Not now.” Betty replied with a cry.

“Betts.” Jughead cried with her. 

“Think about it for a few days okay. But Betty, the sooner we start the treatment. The higher chance you have.” Dr Patel replied. Both Betty and Jughead crying in each other’s arms. 

 

 

 

Jughead and Betty hung their head’s low as they entered their house. Jughead flicked on the lights. Tears stained on their face. Betty’s hands hadn’t moved from her stomach. 

“Betty.” Jughead said with a cry. 

“I don’t want to lose this baby Jughead.” Betty replied.

“Neither do I Betty.” Jughead replied. “We have to listen to the doctor. We have to terminate.”

“No we don’t.” Betty replied.

“We do Betty.” Jughead replied back. “I don’t like this anymore than you do, but we need to be realistic Betty.”

“I can deliver this baby, then I’ll get the treatment.” Betty replied.

“You aren’t that stupid Betty.” Jughead yelled.

“Don’t call me stupid!” Betty yelled back.

“You cannot ignore this Betty. You need to put yourself first. Once you’re healthy we can try again.” Jughead yelled.

“I am not killing this baby Jughead!” 

“So what? You’re going to kill yourself instead?” Jughead replied, anger speaking for him.

“The Doctor said I could fight after.”

“And what percentage did they give that you’d survive? Not even twenty percent betty. I won’t let you do this.” Jughead yelled as tears couldn’t stop running.

“Let me? This is my body Jughead. I am the one who is pregnant, I am the one who has cancer. Not you.” Betty yelled even louder.

“So that’s it. We aren’t even going to discuss it. You’ve made up your mind.” Jughead asked.

“I am not losing my baby Jughead.” Betty said standing tall, she wasn’t budging.

“You will die Betty. You know that right?” Jughead yelled.

“Then I will carry on in this baby. You will be a father.” Betty said softly.

“Jesus Christ Betty. You can’t be serious. You’re willing to die for this baby? You still have four months to go. A lot can happen in four months Betty.”

“I am not losing my baby.” Betty repeated, her mind was already made. 

Jughead took steps backward. Anger and pain all over his face, and running through his veins. “Where are you going Jughead?” Betty yelled as he reached the door.

“I can’t do this. I can’t stick by and watch as you kill yourself. I can’t. I won’t.” Jughead yelled.

“Jughead, please.” Betty pleaded. “I need you. I can’t do this alone.”

“I am not going to stand by and watch you purposely kill yourself.” Jughead yelled, his eyes narrowing as he walked out the door, slamming it behind herself. Betty couldn’t do anything but watch as he walked out the door. Falling to the ground as she screamed and cried. 

 

 

 

Betty lay in bed. The sun had been shining for hours, but she didn’t sleep. She couldn’t. Her mind didn’t stop racing. Her heart was breaking, her mind running a million miles a second. Her hand hadn’t moved from her stomach. “I’m going to protect you baby.” She whispered as she looked over to the empty side of the bed. 

She hadn’t heard, or seen Jughead since he stormed to over twelve hours earlier. She tried, she called him, messaged him, she even called his Dad, Archie too. But no-one knew where he was. She didn’t blame him, but she needed him. She wanted him. They had never spent more that one night apart since they got married. 

 

There was a knock at the door. Betty jumped out of bed, not caring about her crazy hair, or the giant bags that lay under her eyes. She was hoping, and praying that it was Jughead. Her face dropped when she saw Veronica looking back at her. “Oh.” She said, looking down. 

“How are you B?” Veronica asked.

“I’m okay.” Betty lied as she stepped back, Veronica walking into the house. 

Betty closed the door behind them, a few seconds of silence followed. “You’re not though are you Betty?” Veronica asked. It looked like she had been crying herself. 

Betty looked at her angrily. “he told you didn’t he?” Betty asked.

“He cares about you Betty. We all do. You can’t do this.” Veronica said as tears began to build. 

“This isn’t your decision Veronica.” Betty yelled back.

“You’re my best friend Betty. I don’t want to lose you. None of us do.” Veronica replied. 

“I might survive it Veronica.” Betty replied as she walked away, making her way towards the kitchen, Veronica quick on her heals. 

“You don’t know that Betty. This will kill you.” Veronica yelled.

“You don’t know that.” Betty replied, opening the fridge to pull out some water.

“Jughead is a mess Betty. He’s at my house, no-one can talk to him. Archie has tried all night. He just won’t stop crying.” Veronica explained. Betty slightly happy that he was okay, she just wished he was here.

“Is he okay?” Betty asked.

“No, Betty. He’s not okay because he’s going to lose you. He’s so scared that he’s going to lose the love of his life.”

“If I do die, he’ll have a baby.” Betty replied.

“He would rather have you than a baby. Do you not think it will eat him inside. Having to look after a child that killed the love of his life. You can’t make this massive decision. You’re married for fucks sake Betty.” Veronica replied. 

“Where is he? He ran.” Betty yelled back.

“He’s scared. He’s terrified Betty. We all are. He’s not just losing a wife. I’m losing a best friend. Archie too. Your parents are losing a daughter. Polly is losing a sister. This can all be prevented Betty. You can try again, once you’re healthy.” Veronica replied, trying her best to remain calm, but she was struggling. 

“I don’t want to try again. It might not happen again. This baby might be my only chance to be a mother. It might be Jughead’s only chance to be a father. Something he’s been wanting for years. My heart breaks for him, but he’s not losing me. Not yet.” Betty replied.

“So that’s it. You’re not even going to consider it?” Veronica asked.

“I am not killing my baby.” Betty yelled back. 

“Fine Betty. Fine.” Veronica replied. 

Betty washed as Veronica walked away. Seeing the pain and sadness in her eyes as she reached the door. “Betty, just think. If this was Jughead. If this was happening to him. You would be angry too. You would fight and scream to make him reconsider. Because you love him, and he loves you.” Veronica said before she stepped out the door, slamming the door behind herself. 

 

 

 

Jughead sat in his car. Sitting outside his house. Watching Betty through the curtains. It had been a day since he walked out. And he hadn’t stopped crying. She was killing herself, he was going to lose her, and there was nothing he could do. 

He watched as their bedroom light went out. Jughead pushing open his car door, and walking back into the house. 

Jughead walked around for a while. Grabbing something to eat, drink a glass of water before he walked down the hall. Seeing their bedroom door slightly open, he breathed in and out, trying to push back the tears that were begging to fall before he walked through the door. 

Betty lay in their bed. Her eyes opened widely as she watched him. Not saying a word, she just watched as he stripped out of his clothes, only wearing a pair of boxers as he climbed into bed behind her. He placed his hands onto her back, pulling her close to him as he spooned her. Quite tears began to fall from Betty’s eyes. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“You might not.” Betty replied.

“I will. I don’t know how I will breathe everyday without you Betty, let alone raise a child without you by my side.” Jughead cried, his breath soft. 

Betty turned around in the bed. Her body facing his as she ran her fingers to his cheeks, brushing away the falling tears. 

“I cannot kill this baby Jughead. It’s part me, part you. If something happens to me, I want you to have a part of me.” Betty replied, her eyes watching as Jughead cried. 

“I love you, I don’t want to lose you, for anything.” Jughead said through tears. 

“I need you Jughead. I can’t do this without you. Please don’t leave.” Betty said as tears fell onto the pillow. 

“I’m here, I’ll always be here. I just wish things were different.” Jughead replied.

“Me to Juggie, me too.” Betty said, her hands reaching up to his. Linking her fingers with his, she placed them on her stomach. Resting her head onto his as they cried together. 

 

 

 

4 months later

“Come on Betts, you can do this. Just breathe.” Jughead whispered as he sat behind her. His legs on either side of her as Betty was covered in sweat. 

“On the count of three, I’m going to need you to push okay.” The doctor said looking up at Betty.

“I’ve been doing it for hours, I’m tired.” Betty replied dropping her head back. 

“I know baby, I know. But just a few more pushes, and he or she will be out.” Jughead said with a soft whisper, placing a kiss to the side of her head. `

“You’re going to be an amazing father Jughead, promise me you won’t forget me. Please.” Betty said, a pain in her voice. 

“I will never forget you Betts. You’re not going anywhere. Not yet.” Jughead said as he linked his hands with hers. “Come on, push baby.” Jughead replied.

Betty closed her eyes, her hands squeezing Jughead’s as she began to push, the pain roaring through her as she pushed. “One more Mrs Jones. One more big push.”

Betty squeezed again, feeling a automatic relief when she heard a cry. “She’s out.” The doctor yelled.

“She?” Betty asked.

“Yes, congratulations Mr and Mrs Jones. You have a beautiful baby girl.” The doctor replied. 

A look of relief and happiness fell to Betty and Jughead’s lips as they saw their new beautiful baby girl being carried towards them, a nurse placing the naked baby onto Betty’s chest/ Jughead moving his hands to his new daughter, tears strolling down his face. “She’s beautiful.” Jughead said with a nervous laugh.

Betty looked up to him. “Something to remember me by.” Fell from her lips. 

 

 

 

2 months later

“How are you doing baby?” Jughead asked as he sat beside her in the hospital. A scarf wrapped around her head, a blanket around her shoulders as the chemotherapy bag hung above her in a drip. 

“I’m okay, I think.” Betty replied. 

“You are so brave Betty. You are so strong. Rachel is so lucky to have you as a mother. To have you as a role model.” Jughead said as he squeezed her hands. 

“If she remembers me.” Betty replied.

“Don’t think like that. You heard the doctors. You can beat this. I know you can.” Jughead replied.

“And if I don’t?” Betty asked.

“You will. I know you will.” Jughead replied with a smile. “I love you Betty.”

“Forever?” She asked.

“Forever.” Jughead replied placing a kiss to her hand.

 

 

 

1 year later

Betty sat outside on the grass. Her hair blowing in the wind, smiling as she watched Jughead. He was running around, Rachel following him quick behind. Giggling and laughing as she followed her Dad. Jughead picked up the one year old, throwing her over his shoulder, the little girl giggling and laughing. Betty could only smile. The two loves of her life were happy. She was happy. It had been a tough few months but here she sat, watching her family. Cancer free. No-one could pull the smile from her face. 

“Go to Mommy.” Jughead said as he placed Rachel on the ground. Jughead watched as the girl ran to Betty, who’s arms were held put wide. “Come one baby.” Betty yelled, smiling from ear to ear as Rachel ran into her arms, Betty fell backwards onto the grass, holding the girl above her in the air. 

“Mommy.” The girl yelled. 

“Yes, Mommy.” Betty replied. “I love you baby, so much.”

Jughead joined them on the ground. His smile was big, and wide as she locked eyes with Betty. “I love you.” Jughead said as she looked into her green eyes. 

“I love you too Juggie.” Betty smiled.

 

 

 

6 months later

Betty walked into the house. Her hands were shaking as she opened the door. A fake smile on her lips when she saw Jughead and Rachel. Sitting beside the fire. Jughead reading out loud, a book in his hands. Jughead looked up to Betty, flashing her a smile before he looked back down to the book in his hand. Betty sat beside them, her hands moving to Rachel’s head, before she placed a kiss to her head. 

It was a hour later, Rachel was asleep. Betty was curled up on the couch, a blanket over her legs when Jughead came and sat beside her. “She’s asleep, finally.” He said when he sat down. Jughead noticing Betty’s tears.

“Betts?” He asked moving closer to her. 

“It’s back Jug.” Betty cried. “The cancer, it’s back.”

A shocked look covered Jughead’s face. “Then we fight it, like before.” He said, trying his best to sound strong.

“We can’t fight it. It’s too late.” Betty replied, tears rolling down her face. 

“What do you mean it’s too late?” He asked.

“I had a scan. It’s everywhere Jug. It’s too late.” Betty cried, her lip trembling. 

“No, no. This can’t be happening. We won. We won.” Jughead replied. A pain growing in his throat. 

“We won the battle, but we’ve lost the war.” Betty said as she cried. 

“No, no. We can’t. You can’t.” Jughead cried, his hands began to shake. “We fight.”

“I don’t want to fight Jughead. I don’t want my last months, weeks, days to be spent in a hospital bed. I want to spend it with you. With Rachel.” Betty replied.

“I can’t lose you. Not now.” Jughead cried.

“I will live on in Rachel.” Betty replied.

“I can’t lose you.” Jughead said again, he couldn’t stop the tears. 

“I love you Jug. I will always love you.” Betty said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, placing a shaky kiss to his lips. “Take me to bed Juggie.”

 

 

 

3 months later

Betty lay in bed at Hospice. Her frame was thin, her eyes were dark. A tube was stuck in her arm. 

“Excuse me?” Betty asked as a nurse walked by.

“Yes Mrs Jones.” The nurse replied.

“I need your help with something.”

 

 

 

1 week later

“I love you Juggie.” Betty whispered.

“I love you Betty. I will always love you. I will never love anyone else as much as I love you.” He replied as he lay beside her. Betty’s head on his chest.

“No, you will. You will love again. Promise me you won’t spend your life thinking about me, not letting anyone else in. Please.” Betty asked, her voice soft. 

“No, I will never love again.” He replied.

“Please, don’t waste your love Jughead. You have so much love to give.” Betty said with a cry.

Jughead shook his head, unable to even consider what Betty was saying. “I told you I would always love you, and I will. Even after you’re gone. I will always love you.”

 

 

 

8 hours later

Jughead slowly stumbled down the hall. Tears stained his face, he fell to the ground. His father running to his side. “Jug.” FP asked as he placed a hand on either side of his face. 

“She’s gone Dad.” Jughead replied as tears fell down his face, screams being yelled from his lungs. 

 

 

 

1 week later

“It was a beautiful service Jug. Betty would of loved it.” Veronica said with tears staining her face.

“Thank you.” Jughead replied as he tried his best to put on a brave face. His heart was broken, and the only person who was able to put it back together was gone. 

 

Jughead walked through his house. His heart breaking as he walked past people, sharing stories and memories of Betty. Knowing that he will never see her again. Hear her laugh again. He didn’t know how he could go on. He couldn’t. Not without her. 

“Mr Jones.” A voice yelled tapping Jughead on the shoulder. 

Jughead turned, seeing a family face. “I’m a nurse from the hospice.” She said. 

“Yes, I remember you. Thank you, for everything.” Jughead said.

“I’m so sorry Mr Jones. Betty was an amazing person. She will be missed.” The woman said, Jughead nodding his head. “Your wife, she gave me something. Something she wanted me to give to you when she was no longer here.” She said Jughead looked down as she handed Jughead a memory card. 

Jughead looked down confused, he just slipped it into his pocket. 

 

 

 

It was hours later. He placed a kiss onto his daughters head before he walked towards his bedroom. He removed his pants, and saw the memory card drop to the floor. Jughead bent down to pick it up. Placing it between his fingers, seeing written on the side. “My Juggie.”

Jughead pulled his laptop from his nightstand, inserting the memory card, seeing a few folders pop up. One labeled ‘For my Rachel’ the other Labeled ‘For my Juggie.’ Jughead opened the folder, seeing one video file labeled ‘play me’. Jughead double clicked the video, and hit play. Jughead’s heart dropped when he saw her. It must of been a few days before she died. Lying in her Hospice bed.

“Juggie. If you’re watching this, then. I’m gone. I am so sorry Jug. For everything. For leaving you. For leaving Rachel. I never wanted to leave you. I love you so much. Ever since that first time you kissed me in my bedroom when we were fifteen. Do you remember. You took my breath away Jughead. And not for a bad reason. Ever since then I knew one thing. I knew that I loved you, that a piece of me always loved you, even as kids. My heart breaks whenever I think about leaving you. I never want to leave you. But I have to and I want to cry. The day we found out we were pregnant with Rachel was the happiest day of your life. I have never seen you smile so wide. You were so happy Jughead. I will miss your smile, your laughter, your kisses. I will miss everything about you. Please don’t dwell too long on me. Live your life Jughead, you would tell me the same thing. Don’t say you wouldn’t because I know you would. You are an amazing father Jughead. Rachael is the luckiest girl alive to have you looking after her. I have made a few videos for her. Please show them to her, I want her to remember me. To know me. I was the luckiest person to have you. To kiss you, to love you. I know you will be sad. Just know that you made me happy. You made me feel loved and wanted. Please forgive me for leaving so soon. Please take care Jughead, and remember to smile. And remember, I will be looking down on you every second of the day. I love you Jughead. I always will.”

Tears fell from Jughead’s face as he stared at the black screen. “I will love you forever Betts. I promise I will never forget you."

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank anyone who has read this to the end. I know it's not a story with a happy ending, it's something I have never written before. Please don't hate me. I hope I haven't annoyed anyone by not using the correct tags. 
> 
> Please ignore any medical inaccuracies, I have never been thorough, or known anyone dealing with cancer, so I apologise if I got anything wrong. 
> 
> Please check out the rest of my stories, I promise they end a lot happier than this one. And please check out my tumblr lizzybuggywrites


End file.
